


Is It in my Head?

by lifeisinfinitelystranger



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Ending, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 05:41:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20961398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisinfinitelystranger/pseuds/lifeisinfinitelystranger
Summary: Fix-It fic for It Chapter 2 because I want a certain someone to live, dangit. Starts with Richie and Eddie running from the doors and Richie gets caught in the deadlights and goes from there to how I think the movie should've/could've ended.I did use the archive warnings for violence, specifically for the first chapter. So yeah. It's no more graphic than the movie though. I don't think.If this were a movie it'd be rated R for the violence and language. So that's why I rated it Mature.





	Is It in my Head?

“Next time we choose regular scary!” Eddie yelled over his shoulder as he and Richie raced away from the doors. The sounds of the demon Pomeranian scratching against the door faded as they ran.

“Next time?!” Richie yelled back. Shit, he wasn’t even sure they would survive this encounter with It. Eddie dropped his headlamp and doubled back to pick it up. Richie overtook Eddie and made it to the edge of the cave first. He spotted Mike, struggling in Pennywise’s grasp. 

“Shit, shit, shit,” Richie muttered to himself as he inched out of the tunnel. His foot sent a rock skittering across the ground. He glanced down at the rock and then back up at Pennywise. An idea popped into his head. A stupid idea, but an idea, nonetheless. It had worked years before when it came to rescuing Mike.

Richie picked up the rock, tested the weight, and then hurled it at Pennywise. He had surprisingly good aim and hit the clown square in the head. If that wasn’t enough to get Pennywise’s attention away from Mike Richie yelled, “HEY FUCKFACE!” 

Pennywise turned towards Richie and threw Mike against the wall. Mike had not had much fear in him. Richie however… the rock throw had been more stupidity than bravery. He reeked of fear. And he would be a tasty meal. Then Mike would see what there was to fear.

To be honest, Richie hadn’t thought this far ahead. Pennywise’s full attention focused in on him. Richie grabbed another rock, before he knew what he was saying Richie yelled, “Wanna play truth or dare? Here’s a truth… you’re a sloppy bitch!” He wound up, aiming for Pennywise’s head again. “Yeah! That’s right! Let’s dance. Yippee kai yay mother-”

A bright flash momentarily blinded Richie. 

Richie went to throw the rock, but there was nothing in his hand. “-fuck…er?” Richie said quietly. He’d had a rock, right? His eyes darted around, it had been dark in the cave, but all the colors here seemed muted now. Except for red. Pennywise’s clown makeup and hair stood out brilliantly against the other muddied colors. As Richie glanced around, the other Losers stood frozen in place. Only Pennywise moved, grinning and looming above him. 

“Oh Richie,” Pennywise’s voice boomed. “Did you really think it would be that easy? Did you really think that would work? Or were you trying to impress someone?”

Richie scrambled backwards. Scraping his back against the wall.

“There is no way that you survive this. I am the Destroyer of Worlds! Do you want to see what is to come of you all?” Pennywise laughed. 

Before he knew what was happening Richie crashed to the floor; the wind knocked out of him. The back of his head slammed against the ground. He shook his head both trying to make sense of what had happened alleviate the pain in his head. That’s when Eddie appeared above him, leaning in.

“Don’t get any funny ideas, Richie.” Pennywise’s voice chuckled in his head. 

Eddie’s mouth moved quickly. He was clearly excited about something. Whatever it was, Richie couldn’t make it out. The sounds were muffled, as if Richie had cotton in his ears. Eddie’s excitement was cut short. Bright red blood erupted from Eddie’s chest, where Pennywise’s claw skewered him. Richie felt the warm spray of Eddie’s blood on his face, he opened his mouth in horror, but nothing came out. 

Eddie lowered his head to look at the claw protruding from his chest and slowly put a hand to it. He looked back up at Richie, blood coming from his mouth as he quietly said, “Richie…” Of course, Richie’s hearing returned to normal for him to hear the gut-wrenching way Eddie said his name. 

Pennywise pulled Eddie into the air. There wasn’t much Eddie could do as Pennywise violently flung him from side to side. Eventually, Eddie’s body flew off the claw and he tumbled across the hard ground.

“Eddie!” Beverly screamed.

“Oh shit!” Richie heard Bill yell.

Pennywise turned on Bill first. Grabbing him as tried to run to where Eddie had landed. Bill struggled in Pennywise’s grasp but he was no match. Pennywise laughed as he ripped Bill in half and then threw the pieces down towards the remaining Losers.

Richie remained frozen in place. He couldn’t have moved if he tried. Some force held him there as he watched, eyes wide in horror, at the destruction It wrought.

With a roar Pennywise lunged towards Beverly and Ben. Ben had tried to shield Bev but Pennywise snatched them both up. “Aren’t you two cute together?” Pennywise tightened his grip around the pair. Richie flinched at the sound of their bones breaking, the two of them screaming for far longer than Richie thought they could. Pennywise chuckled, and opened his mouth swallowing the pair of them whole.

Mike appeared behind Richie and tried to pull him to his feet. “We have to go, Richie. We-” He stopped as a shadow loomed overhead and the two of them looked up.

“Not so brave now, Mikey? See what I can do? You reek of fear.” Pennywise licked his lips. There was a flash of movement. A guttural noise escaped from Mike’s lips; his hands went to his throat. But it was not enough to staunch the blood that poured from his neck. He fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. 

A grotesque smile spread across Pennywise’s face, “And now, your turn, Richie. The clown prepared to lunge. Richie closed his eyes and covered his face with his arms, knowing full well it would do nothing to protect him.

A long moment passed. He didn’t feel any pain. Instead he felt… hands on his chest? Richie cautiously opened his eyes expecting to see Pennywise still looming above him. But it was Eddie. Like before. Talking excitedly.

Pennywise’s voice filled Richie’s head again, “Let’s try that again, shall we?”

“No!” Richie yelled pushing Eddie away, right onto Pennywise’s incoming claw. Eddie’s blood splattered Richie again. Richie’s face crumpled and he had to close his eyes at the pained look Eddie gave him. 

“R-Richie?” Eddie said softly, before being flung through the air again. 

Then came the screams from the other Losers. Richie turned to them but was once again unable to help as Pennywise killed them. Ben was disemboweled. Beverly drowned. Bill thrown into the air and was caught in Pennywise’s mouth. Mike was crushed with rocks.

“See there’s nothing you can do, Richie. This is what will come to be.” Pennywise told him, as another round of carnage started.

Again and again Richie opened his eyes to find Eddie above him. He was never able to hear what he said, except for the last sad and pained “Richie…” before Pennywise flung him away. Each time Richie tried to save Eddie. He’d push him to the left, to the right, he tried to scramble away from him but nothing seemed to work. And without fail, Eddie would be impaled by Pennywise and thrown across the cave. Richie then had to suffer through Pennywise eviscerating his friends, while he watched hopelessly. Even with his eyes closed, he’d hear the screams… the cracks of the bones breaking… it was too much.

“Please….” Richie said, covering his ears but unable to block out the sounds.

“Oooo boo hoo. Are you not having fun, Richie?” Pennywise laughed. “This is what awaits you. Now, take it from the top!” Pennywise yelled as if directing.

Richie squeezed his eyes shut trying to prepare himself for the next round of carnage.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I promise it's a Fix-It, I promise. I know it seems like a worse situation than the movie but things will get better-ish in the next chapter.  
I have like half of it written now. I just felt like I needed to post this to give myself a push to finish it.
> 
> As always much appreciation to any kudos and comments. I might not be able to coherently respond to any, but know that I love you.


End file.
